onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fish-Man Island Saga
New World Saga I 'm not sure about what's been going on but as far as we know Fishman Island is part of the New World Saga, i mean, isn't that how Viz put it? Anybody knows if the Japanese volumes have information about how the Sagas are divided? Adriano1995 (talk) 22:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) We don't follow the VIZ saga names. Nor do we follow the Japanese names either. 23:02, December 22, 2012 (UTC) But what are the Saga names the Japanese volumes are following? Is there any place to see that? Adriano1995 (talk) 23:10, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't even think they have sagas on the japanese covers. I believe Oda himself called 1-597 the super rookies saga and 598+ The Sea of Survival Saga. 23:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I think i heard something like that, then should we make pages for those Sagas two? To divide the plot of One Piece into those 2 parts instead of calling them "First Half of One Piece" and "Second half of One Piece", but still keeping these Saga pages, however they would be part of the Super Rookies and The Sea of Survival Sagas Adriano1995 (talk) 00:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. That kind of makes sense. Sagas within the parts, arcs within the sagas. 00:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Fishman Island does not quality has a Saga, It was only a object they had to pass to enter the new world. It wasn't a major event, it was just a arc, and should still be considered part of the New World Saga. ~Bladecom, Dec 28th It has nothing to do with the stuff happening in the PH arc. It is its own saga. 19:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) It's too short to be its own saga when compared to the others. Besides, saga means that they visit multiple places. East Blue, Baroque Works, Skypiea, all had multiple settings. Here we barely include Sabaody and then there's going to and the events of Fishman Island. If this is a saga, then so is every other arc on here. 20:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Saga does not mean they have to go to a bunch of places. Skypiea is 2 setting, just like this one. Sabaody was a setup arc for Fishman Island, just as Jaya was a setup arc for Skypiea. The goal of this saga was to go to fishman island and have an adventure, the goal of Skypiea was to get to Sky Island and have an adventure. In both sagas, they run into a group of villains that they must fight. Both end with some sort of revelation, and then continue into another saga. Basically, a saga is a self contained story that only contains arcs that have to do with it. 20:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Galaxy is right. Are we going to consider Jaya be part of the current arc, just because Doflamingo was in it? No. Fishman Island is a saga that stands on its own, even if there were characters there from Big Mom's crew. Widsoal (talk) 20:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Fishman Island's arc establishes bigger events to happen in the saga it's in, it is giving a precursor to characters, and events that will come, similar to how punk hazard is currently doing. To call this a Saga is jumping the gun, for all we know this "New World Saga" as we currently call it is "Big Mom's Saga", or something else of the like. You are also trying to compare Skypeida, two completely self contained arcs, with fishman island and Return to Sabaody arc, which has opened many storyline questions that are futhure expanded upon in punk hazard. Please wait until we have a idea on what the next arc will be before claiming that fishman island isn't part of a bigger saga. Bladecom~ Dec 29, 2012 I still think it's jumping the gun and we should keep New World Saga until we have an established villain or conflict, treat it the same way we did the CP9 and Whitebeard War Sagas. 02:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Bladecom and DP. I can see how some can consider this a saga but I'm not going for it personally. 02:45, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Should this be better off labeled as "New World Saga" instead of "Fishman Island Saga"? The Return to Sabaody and Fishman Island arcs both deal with the Straw Hats journeying into the New World as the main ultimate goal in this "saga" with Fishman Island itself being a sort of "last stop before the new world". In fact, Chapter 653 is counted as the ending of Fishman Island Arc just before they surface into the new world in the next chapter where the "Pirate Alliance Saga" begins with Punk Hazard,. The same goes for Episode 574, except for the filler of course. Just saying.Electricmastro (talk) 03:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The goal of these two arcs was to get to Fishman Island. 03:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Not to make this more complicated than it needs to be, but in this Saga arent the Pirate Alliances proposed and formed in both arcs that make it up? I'm not saying that it should be added to the Pirate Alliance Saga just because of that but it would kinda make sense to add in the trivia that it was possibly foreshadowing the Law-Luffy Alliance and the Kid-Hawkins-Apoo Alliance. 21:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC)SailorMoonMan432 But the supernovas didn't appear in this saga. 22:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC)